Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn
by SqueekyPhr33k
Summary: MISSING: TENNA. Devi discovers her best and only friend to be suddenly missing. Is her worst fear really the kidnapper? Can she stay sane?...Will she be an unlikely savior? Or just a tormented soul? Hell hath no fury...like a woman's scorn.
1. Tenna's Missing

This is a fanfic of mine centered around Devi and her frantic search for her best and only friend Tenna.

Sorry if you've got this story on story alert and you just got an email of a new chapter up, I just decided to change my A/N on this chapter. As I've just recently discovered how to replace chapters/content. Sorry, again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything below or in other chapters! This story is only here for amusement of others that have finished the JTHM and I feel sick series, and wish to read more.**

**Please review!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devi stared at her freshly wet painting. The teeth on the painfully distorted face outstretched to the bottom corner. She thought about painting something inside the mouth, to give it something more interesting.

She pushed her paint brush on the white, glimmering dollop of paint on her pallet. She spread it around inside the mouth, it began to take the shape of a skeleton, a very cartoon looking skeleton. It reminded her of something.

She was curious for a moment and searched her memory. A squeak and a giggle arose from

her distracted mind.

_Tenna...where is she?_

It had been about a week since she'd bugged her last to go out, and Devi had won to stay in, but Tenna always showed up sooner after a defeat than a victory to try again.

But Tenna was not there this time to bother her and try and drag her out.

For a moment Devi was happy, and she fell back into her painting, happily making strokes around. But then worry began to set in and she wondered if she should go check on her.

The curiosity sets in on what she might be doing.

_Maybe she's out with some friends..._

_Does she have any other friends?_

Curiosity and anxiety flooded her.

_What if she hurt herself weeks ago...and couldn't cry for help?_

She laughed at this assumption, she saw her last week for one, and she was not an old lady. As an image of a commercial with an old woman lying at the bottom of the stairs saying 'help...I've fallen and I can't get up.' she decided maybe it was best to call her.

Devi dialed the number, knowing that she was just asking to be dragged out, and waited for an answer. After eight rings, the answering machine finally picked up.

"You've called Tenna! Hehe, yaaay. Just leave a message after the squeak...Squeak!...beep."

Devi decided to leave a message, maybe she'll get back to her later.

"Hey, it's me, Devi. I just wanted to call...and check up I guess. It's not like you to leave me at peace. Well, just give me a call back later tonight. Doesn't really matter how late when you get in, I'll be up." Devi hung up and sighed, maybe Tenna had found someone that liked to go out as much as she did. Maybe Tenna and her were drifting away. Nonsense, unless Tenna moved away, and Devi became mute, it was hard for them to be separated.

Devi turned to her nearly finished painting. She was enjoying it, though the center of the mouth did worry her, even thought the cartoon skeleton was much more different than what Spooky looked like.

_Maybe I should start another painting, or do something else._

She sighed and put her paintbrush down. There really didn't seem like much to do with the whereabouts of Tenna circling her head. She searched her apartment for something to do. She supposed she could sleep, but she didn't feel much of the need for it, as she had slept earlier this day. And she said she would be up to answer Tenna's call.

She huffed, everything lead back to Tenna. Yet she still looked around her apartment for something to do. She circled the few rooms and sat on the couch. Her gaze wandered over to her bag and her coat.

_I could use a walk._

She shrugged off her familiar fear quickly. She strolled over to her bag and coat, picking them up, and preceded out the door.

_Maybe Tenna wants to come along._

Ignoring her thoughts that she had just called, she went down a small flight of stairs and began walking down the hall to Tenna's apartment.

She was watching the carpet go past her feet when she glanced up at her destination.

_Hmm...the door is open._

She looked back up in confusion, the door was standing partly open, with Tenna's keys inside the lock.

_Something's not right._

She ran over into the apartment calling Tenna's name. No one answered. She took a few steps in and something squealed under her foot. She looked down, there lay Tenna's beloved Spooky doll.

_Something's definitely not right._

She watched for a moment as the doll reclaimed it's previous state. She picked it up carefully. It looked normal, well as normal as a doll does. She slipped the doll into her pocket.

_This is very strange, Tenna wouldn't leave that doll for the world._

Fear for her best friend gripped her. What if someone kidnaped her? Tenna wouldn't be the one to put up a fight, thinking it was a friendly gesture as they dragged her away.

Devi dialed the police at once. A drowsy operator picked up. "Police Station, how may I help you?"

"My friend might have been kidnaped. I need to file a

report."

"State your residence and where the crime was committed." The secretary lazily pushed pencils across her desk.

Devi told her the location of Tenna's apartment and said they should come right away. The secretary said she'd notify the chief at once. Devi hung up, pleading to whatever god was up there to help her find her only friend.

She paced back and forth for twenty minutes, the worry filling every part of her thoughts. She imagined the worst things for Tenna, with every one she begged that it wasn't the situation.

An hour had passed and she shook the phone violently as she pleaded with the secretary to let her speak to the police directly.

"Officer, my friend is in huge danger. It's not like her to disappear like this."

"We'll have to wait twenty-four hours since she was reported missing. We don't want to go on some goose chase." The officer told her.

"Twenty four hours!?!?! She could be dead by then! She's been missing for almost a week now! I thought she just went out! But she's gone!" She exclaimed.

"I said twenty-four hours since she's been reported missing. Now I advise you to calm down, lil' missy. We will be there tomorrow to help you find your daughter."

"My daughter? Were you even listening to what I just said?!? My friend Tenna, is gone." She paused, the fury of trying to report Johnny to the police returned. "I tried to report six months ago someone that tried to kill me and you people continually ignored me! I called numerous times and you said you had no idea what I was talking about!!!!" She was becoming so frustrated. Not acting on protecting her own safety was one thing. But not protecting a loved one, that was unforgivable.

"Mmmhm." The policeman poured himself a cup of coffee. "I told you ma'am. We can't do anything until twenty-four hours pass. It's national law." He stirred his coffee and looked to the ceiling, annoyed when she spoke again.

"If you all aren't here tomorrow, I swear that I'm going to march down there myself and take everyone of you out!!" She screamed, and hung up. A part of her mind that she quickly locked away seemed to give a muffled squeal of glee when she said this, Devi ignored it and plopped down on the couch angrily.

She needed to find Tenna.

Even if it meant facing her worst fear.


	2. Detective Devi

Devi could not sleep at all.

Images of Tenna cowering to someone with a weapon continued to flood her mind leaving her to stare at the flashing television screen uncomfortably.

She turned off the TV when a preview for a scary movie came on, it frightened her because she put Tenna's face on all of the screaming people being tortured in the movie.

She knew the police weren't going to be there for at least another twenty hours, if they were coming at all. She sighed and wondered what she should do. Her eyes wondered to the half open door, she didn't touch it since she opened it, Devi wanted to leave all the evidence she could so the police could collect all that was there to help find her only friend.

Her thoughts trailed off to the frightening thought of getting attacked from the person that took Tenna. She was scared for a moment. Tenna never seemed to have any enemies, or was even able to make any. The person who must have committed the crime against her must have been someone who just went out taking people. Johnny's maniac smile appeared in her face and made her shudder.

She begged that it had nothing to do with that particular homicidal maniac, she had been doing so well avoiding him.

Devi was helpless to her wild imagination spewing out ideas that could have happened to her. The worst crime of all, rape, sped through her thoughts and she was happy the sooner it was gone.

She swallowed dryly and sucked up all her fears and decided she needed to do something while she waited for the police to show up, her imagination was obviously not helping this way.

Devi stood up stiffly and shook herself to wake her body out of its relaxation, she had not slept in a full day. She had a perfectly logical reason, she had been so inspired to paint lately, it was hard for her to pull herself out of it to do something so tedious as sleep.

She walked out of the abandoned apartment, wondering if she should lock the door, but afraid of tampering with evidence, she left it how it was. Obviously no one had taken anything from here for a while, why would they now? At least that's the logic that she hoped would be true.

Devi went jogging down the stairs, not exactly sure where she should go, just looking around for something that seemed out of place that could relate to Tenna's disappearance.

She sighed and kind of wished it was daylight out so she could see things a little better. The florescent light glowing a yellow tint was only making her squint for details.

She kind of wondered if anything she watched on TV would help her, since everything seemed in place she guessed not.

She tried to be as thorough as she could, if there was a struggle, surely there would be some evidence. She scowled across the walls, only dirty finger prints and every day bumps from people carrying things in and out of their apartments.

Devi let out a long sigh. She couldn't see any long scrapes or continuous bumps that could be from a shoe or human hands. Even the doorknobs and glass looked normal. There was only fingerprints from small children that could not reach the door.

She took the step outside, she looked all around the outside door and steps and could not see anything that looked out of place.

While staring at the grass to try and see any bent grass, there was no avail, she realized she wasn't going to see anything in this light. After a long debate in her mind, Devi took off to clear her head, and maybe find some clues or put something together.

Devi went walking down the street, trying to stay calm and keep her thoughts away from anything having to do with murder. She stopped to turn around and look at the apartment building, the street was dimly lit and it was hard to see the details of the run down building.

She decides she'll come back to the apartment to look again for anything that could lead her to Tenna.

Devi took about an hour walk aimlessly, trying to look for any suspicious activity from anyone, but to no avail. She went and circled a near by park and tried to enjoy the scenery.

Devi finally began to approach the building and looked all around for any evidence. She did not find anything until she got closer to the uneven concrete steps. There were etches like from steel where people would normally walk, like someone drug or tripped their feet while walking in steel shoes.

Devi thought that was a little strange, and why she didn't notice it before was bothering her.

She inspected the etching closer, they were short and far in distance, this person had to have long legs.

She scowled longer and around the steps, there was a peculiar small trail of red near the side of the railing. Her first thought was blood, and that scared her, but then she knew that there was no way blood could stay red that long, it eventually oxidizes and becomes a brown color.

She looked at it closer and realized that an aroma was coming from it, something sweet, like cherries. She had smelled this before, and it frightened her to think of it.

Johnny often came by to visit her at a bookstore with a freezy in his hand.

She bit her lip and hoped that she wouldn't have to even confront him again. She knew though that she would if it came down to her loved one's safety.

Only to confirm the evidence of a freezy's presence, she saw a crushed and dirty cup not far from the sidewalk, left carelessly in the brown grass.

Movement caught her eye, and she looked to the railing to see a grey patch of cloth barely caught by a loose screw in the railing. She looked at it closer, it was also black, it had the half of a stripe caught in it, it must of been caught by a sleeve on a light sweater or by a baggy tee shirt.

She didn't like the sight of it, she wanted to just look over all the evidence and forget about it. But there was no way she could just leave her friend in danger or forgotten.

There was something else to the patch of clothing, like it had a misplaced fiber, she looked closer and there seemed to be a hair entwined with the cloth.

She carefully picked it off the screw, she knew it would be blown away forever if she did not save it. She looked at it closer and she saw that it was a very dark hair, she was worried it was Tenna's for a moment, how ironic it seemed to have her hair entangled with possibly the killers patch of clothing, but it was not Tenna's. It was completely straight and had an odd shine when it was shown in the light.

It seemed almost to have a blue tint to it.

Devi could have fainted just then. She didn't want to even think of what he could have done to her. Devi was becoming nauseous whilst her mental imagery had a hay day torturing her.

She took a deep breath and slipped the patch of cloth and hair that was entwined into a small lined pocket of her bag. She decided it would be safer there than on the banister, but she might replant it later so the police would find it on their own and the killer would be found.

She became more and more frantic though as the hours went on while Devi walked almost in complete circles around the city on what she should do.

She considered her options;

Devi could wait and continue to wait a full day until the police maybe came to try and investigate this. Even then, they seemed like idiots and would jump over anything that would seem like evidence.

Or

Devi could face her fear and go to the only suspect she has and confront him to get a confession that would lead to the safe return of Tenna.

The most seeming way to find her best friend was to go with the latter.

Devi hopelessly fought down the butterflies in her stomach that seemed attached to that thought.

She swallowed tensely and turned nervously, looking down the path that would lead her to the one and only Johnny C.


	3. Only To Protect

Devi looked to the sky, hoping uselessly that it would give an answer. Empty stars stared down at her, twinkling like they were curious to see her next move.

She decided that there was no way she could face him unarmed. So, off to find a gun, there was no way she was going to get into a knife brawl with a master.

She thought if there was any gun shops nearby that would be open this late. She looked around and remembered the small beat up shack on Main Street, remembering seeing guns advertised.

It was a short walk to that little shop, even shorter as she seemed to take a jog because of the adrenaline pumping through her as every thought crossed her mind of the twisted home of Nny.

She finally reached the broken down place and saw the lights were still on. She carefully pushed open the door and began looking around for some kind of gun that would be suitable.

A small tan man was at the counter, eyeing her and the magazine throughout the nervous couple of minutes Devi scuffled through the single aisle.

She finally waved him over to a glass casing of a black gun that seemed about a price she was willing to spend. He came over and took it out, laying in front of her.

She took it in her hands and held it, it was heavy, she must have always thought guns were lighter. It was silly, and she almost laughed at herself thinking a lump of metal this size would be light.

"I've...never bought a gun before, or used one for that matter, do you think you could show me how?" She asked him.

He smiled and took the gun gently from her.

"When you load this particular gun, you slide a cartridge into the handle right here, pushing it until it clicks and stays. Now, this is important, there is a little switch right here that is the safety, if you don't take this off, it will not fire." His voice was raspy, it sounded like he smoked a lot in his life. Devi nodded, listening intently to the instructions.

He continued, "Now, when you're ready to fire, you pull this back switch until it makes this noise, and you can pull the trigger like so," He pulled the trigger, it made a soft click. "And you will fire your bullet. Obviously, when it's loaded it'll make a little bit more noise." He smiled at her, Devi smiled nervously back. "May I ask why such a pretty lady such as yourself is interested in a hand gun, especially this late at night?" He looked at her with wrinkled eyes, truthful ones.

She simply smiled and said "I'm just thinking about protecting myself, I moved here not too long ago, just got a chance to get out this evening. I've been doing some other shopping, this is my last stop."

He nodded and walked over to the cash register. "That will be $250. It's cheaper than all the others because it is used. You would like some bullets now too wouldn't you?"

"Yes please, the cartridges that fit it." She smiled and he laughed at her implied joke. She asked for about 2 cartridges, she hoped she wouldn't have to use them.

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you to sign these registration papers for the gun and we'll just stick a new serial code in it." He put papers out on the table, Devi looked at them.

She put on a sweet smile and said with her most fake happy voice she could find. "Sure thing." and slipped a twenty on top of the papers.

The man looked at it temptingly and said, "We still might have to put a serial code with just your last name."

"Okay, sure thing. I'll just do that right now." She fidgeted in her purse and pulled out another twenty.

"Okay, ma'am you're all set. I hope you feel well protected tonight."

"I sure will. Thank you very much." She nodded and walked away while the man pocketed the money and walked away joyfully.

Devi strolled out of the store, she took a cartridge and slid it into where the man told her, it clicked and she felt a little more prepared.

She didn't know how well her aim was, she thought that it wasn't too bad since she's an artist, her perception is better than most people, but nonetheless she knows she'd be at point blank range. And that was sickeningly comforting to her worries.

Devi began her journey to Johnny's house, she could see it once she passed a few streets. The sight frightened her a little, it still existed, she was secretly hoping it disappeared forever, along with that scary incident.

She looked around for anyone, someone maybe she could ask to help her, or talk her out of this insane mission she was on. Only the empty street looked at her, the sidewalk inviting, to where it lead not so inviting.

She was close. She could feel the familiarity of the place seeping into her at all sides, along with fear.

She felt the air was heavier around this particular house, it was like there were presences that did not want her to be here. Not like she was wanting to be there especially.

Devi walked to the front of the house, she was standing profile to it, nervously looking to the side at it. She took a deep shaking breath and turned to face it. She looked at it, it seemed worse since she was no longer invited in it.

Devi nervously walked to the front door, she felt like the path was forever long. She finally stopped in front of the door, staring straight into the numbers 777.

She took a trembling inhale and almost lifted her hand to knock. She could have slapped herself. She's going to confront a homicidal maniac and she was just about to knock on the door like they were old friends. Ignoring the irony, she put her shoulder to the door, her right hand on her gun and the left ready to push the knob enough to open it.

She suddenly stopped when she heard voices, rather just one voice, talking and pausing like it were having a conversation on the phone. She tried to listen, it was very hard to understand, but she could almost pinpoint where the person was, and no doubt of who it was.

She could hear fragments of the conversation, something about not quite being defeated in his quest for coldness yet. She was puzzled, only remembering pieces of the last conversation...or recording she heard from him.

"Oh yes, but you see, I'm not quite defeated yet, MEAT." Johnny spoke to the porcelain boy.

"How so?" The menacing voice came from it, where only Johnny could hear. "You've come back, that shows some kind of want for familiarity."

"I have not once succumb to any kind of urges. I have not eaten, I have not slept, and I have not fell into that downward spiral of being human." Johnny smiled, quick and short. MEAT kept his regular composure. "And for me coming back, well...that's only because I failed in finding people that were cold, and I thought maybe I'd missed something, like I needed to start back at the beginning."

"So far what have you found?"

"...Nothing." Johnny said, as best he could without sounding disappointed. "But, I know that I'll find someone who is."

"Faith. One thing of being human, you are not going to win, you can't change who you are!"

"Tell that to everyone, see if they believe you. I can change myself, easy. Well...maybe a little bit of work. But it is possible, and I'm going to prove you wrong." Johnny said, he wanted to gloat, but he easily suppressed the urge.

There was a long pause, and it was driving Devi insane, she wanted to burst in unexpectedly, so he was completely caught off guard.

Johnny says to MEAT, who had went on a rant, "Stop speaking, you're making m–"

In a split second, Devi made the decision that she was to find out where Tenna was, and if she died, well at least she wouldn't die alone.

She burst open the door with all her might.


	4. The Beginning of Defeat

**a/n:OK, this chapter's going to be a bit long, just letting you know.**

**I apologize for the delay, busy with the holidays and all.**

**Please review! I like them...thank you all that have so far! Your encouragement is what drives me!**

**Now, without further ado:**

As you know, Devi burst open the door with all her might, which probably wasn't necessary since the door swung easily, planting itself firmly into the wall, making a loud noise. She nearly lost balance and fought to regain her balance as she was afraid of being vulnerable.

Johnny had fallen backwards from the sudden burst, ironically over MEAT, who nearly cracked in half.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Johnny screamed as soon as he hit the floor. He jumped up with two knives in his hands that appeared out of no where. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL Y–" He stopped.

There she stood; the only other humane being he'd ever met. The one he had ever came close to loving.

She stood, he could tell she was frightened out of her wits, but he couldn't help but awe in her beauty.

"...Dev..." Johnny could barely choke out her name. His arms lowered, he didn't notice she was pointing a gun at him until she followed him as he stepped towards her. "Why...what?" He felt like a babbling child.

"Put down the knives." Devi said, as calm as she could say it. He obeyed, putting them down next to the porcelain doll. "I've only come to ask some questions."

"Oh." He almost looked disappointed. "About what? I thought I answered all of them for you when you went running out the door after I, regrettably, tried...to kill..." He was looking down like an ashamed puppy. Devi scowled at his shame, she wanted to feel sorry for him but couldn't bring herself to it.

"I just need to know...where my friend is." Devi spoke, out of breath for some reason. Johnny could barely look at her, but he was curious.

"Who?" Johnny asked painfully. He didn't know why but he never thought of Devi having other friends, she seemed like a loner when he met her, it kind of hurt to think she might have had a better relationship with another guy. Though he knew he would search for her if she gave the word.

"My best friend, Tenna. She is missing." Devi spoke sadly. Johnny felt a relief and heaviness in his heart that she was hurting from something more than his...infamous accident for lack of better words.

She suddenly looked down at him angrily, "What did you do with her?"

"I...would never have hurt any friend of yours–"

"Why not?!? You almost killed me!!" She shouted. Johnny paused, she's very defensive, very upset. He felt the need to calm her.

"Yes...but it's different."

"How is it different?!? You tried to get back at me for kicking your ass didn't you?" Devi thought of how annoyingly friendly Tenna is, and how she missed it dearly. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!!" She felt her throat tighten and the sting begin to swarm around her eyes. "I swear, I'll kill you if you did anything to hurt her...!" She almost fell to her knees sobbing just then, but she pulled herself together, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"I wouldn't have done that. I...know it sounds insane, but...trying to kill you was meant with the best of intentions." She could have laughed at him, how absurd it sounded, no matter how sincere his voice was. "And...to kill a friend of yours would be something I couldn't live with."

"Oh, but killing other people doesn't matter, right? They don't have friends or family or anyone that will miss them!" Devi shouted. Johnny's memory spilled out images of disgusting people begging for mercy. All recollections of coldly observing justified pain.

"They brought it on! I don't go lashing out at people who mind their own business, or seem to have a brain to themselves!" His voice had a harsh tone to it, but he wasn't quite yelling at her, for some reason he was scared of her; he knew it wasn't because of the gun.

She stood there, fuming. She knew that people were ass-holes, they deserved something, someone that would show them who they were and how disgusting they were, but she still held onto the thought it wasn't right to kill them.

It wasn't right to kill them.

She repeated this in her head again and again, though it was hard to come up with an explanation why. She tried to pull faces of good people to her mind, besides Tenna, but all she could come up with were those people that did her wrong and their sneering comments.

She could hear Sickness scratching out of the place in her mind she put her away in, it was disgustingly happy to be out of there.

It's voice was cracking grossly, it had not spoken in a long time.

_Yes...you knew it was right all along, you just couldn't bring yourself to doing it because some little girl scout rule of yours was telling you no!_

"I hate girl scouts!" She suddenly shouted. Johnny was taken back by this sudden change of subjects.

"What? Yes...I do too...are you okay?" Johnny asked her, barely daring to stand and walk over to her.

Devi put her hands to her head, she continued to scream, the harmless side of the gun pressed harshly to her head. Johnny felt sympathy for her, though he wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know what was wrong.

_You know it. You know you've always wanted to just grab those horrible people by the throat, at least once, and slice it. Think of how satisfying that would be, to see them hurt instead of you_.

Devi could almost see Sickness staring at her with those screws for eyes, talking to her, making some sense. She had to stop this, somehow.

"YOU'RE WRONG!! YOU'RE WRONG!!! YOU'RE...WRONG...!!" She screamed endlessly at nothing, screaming at the blank dirty wall. Johnny couldn't hear the voice that was speaking to her, but he understood what she was going through.

"Devi...?" He asked quietly. She stared at him with a crazed face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you hear voices?"

She lowered her hands and stared at him like a lost animal.

Devi paused to spill this to him, would it show a weakness that could be used against her?

Either way, this was on her chest for some time.

"I...only heard one. This was the first time in a while I haven't been able to...control her." Devi questioned herself why she was talking to him about this. She almost felt like it was the old conversations they would have, how she felt wonderful while she would talk to him about everything. She took a deep breath as the reason she was here came back to her.

"I understand. It's amazing you can control them, I...can't."

She looked away as Johnny's face of sincerity was unbearable. Devi had hoped he turned into a complete ass after that incident, it hurt so much to know he was still the same great guy but could still kill her without any remorse whatsoever. At least as far as she knew.

"That still doesn't give you a right to take someone's life." She spoke hurtfully. "Just because something tells you to, you still have a choice."

"I can't. I need to become cold. I need to stop feeling all these emotions." Johnny said, Devi really didn't want to get into whatever he was planning or what he was going through, mostly for time's sake. Tenna had to be found.

"Who have you murdered lately?!" She stands, Johnny looks back to her, almost angry she ignored his comment on his quest to be robotic like.

She raises the gun again, especially after his scowl, it made her cringe.

"WHO HAVE YOU KILLED?!?!" She tightens her grip on the gun, her hands are sweating.

He looks away, almost shamefully. There was a long silence that almost drove Devi off the edge to go ahead and pull the trigger. He finally took a shaking breath, and looked to the floor.

"I don't know anymore. They're all just blurry images of fear, sweat and screams. The truth is so complicated now." Devi is so shocked she nearly drops her gun.

_Tenna...gone...without a word, without a reason._

Devi could have fallen to her knees.

Frantically her mind is racing, she is fearing the worst for her best friend.

"You...k-killed...she's gone..." Her breath was shaking. She couldn't even make a coherent sentence, holding in the sobs were painful, tears were falling uncontrollably. The gun was lowered and she stares at him in shock, her lip trembling.

He couldn't look at her, he'd dealt with so many people crying for their own life, but this was different, he'd never seen someone devastated for the life of another. It brought back a pain that was torturous, it may have been better if it brought a memory with it, but only familiar pain.

Johnny feels like his limbs are heavy with the guilt of possibly taking something dear away from Devi. He collapses, wishing he would die if it made her happy for a moment.

Devi is almost out of words, like she's lost the ability to speak. A few angry words linger in her memory, she finally blurts them out, staring at him coldly.

"You're a mindless killer!" Her pure rage lingers in the room and seems contagious as Johnny flinches and his face contorts to that terrifying look of anger.

He frightfully stands. She holds onto her gun tightly, shrinking at his sudden confidence and change of emotion. He clenches his teeth and growls at her like he was a mad dog.

"You knew me while I killed but you didn't even suspect I killed, until I lashed out at you." She frantically can't think of anything to do, so she holds the gun at him, ready to fire.

He was calmly advancing to her.

"I've been to hell and back and I'm not frightened one bit by a simple weapon."

Devi was scared, so scared, her only defense was useless to his fear, she still held the gun to him, shaking violently.

She didn't want to shoot him, she really didn't want to. He was a great guy that actually seemed to have a brain, but it seemed like the only way she could ever see her best friend Tenna. She swallowed her fear and reluctantly aimed at the standing, Johnny. Her grip tightened and she was about to pull the trigger and rid this world from this killer.

Without even looking away from her eyes, Johnny suddenly outstretched his arm and took the gun right from her hands. She stared at him in disbelief.

"How..." The words barely trailed from her lips. She had a firm grip and was so close to pulling the trigger, how did he take it from her without setting it off?

"Fear makes you fragile, my dearest." Johnny spoke with a chilling tone. He slipped the gun into his pocket and held a knife in his hand. A glint of light flashed over his eyes as he regained his calm composure that struck white hot terror in the pit of her stomach. "I don't think I can let you leave...again." He said in the same tone, grinned maliciously.

Her knees buckled beneath her.

This must be what defeat feels like.


	5. Hell Hath No Fury

Johnny gripped the knife firmly and stared at those shaking beautiful green eyes. They engulfed him in anticipation and...confusion.

He paused, thinking if this was such a good idea. His mental argument reached his voice, but no one listened. Not even the shivering woman, she was fearfully wrapped in her own thoughts.

"I don't have the dough boys now, to distort my thoughts...so why am I acting this way?" He asked aloud, and continued to put up contradicting arguments between himself.

Devi was scared shitless, she blamed herself for even taking this thing on without any help. But the cops were idiots, they wouldn't be able to catch a murderer if it happened in front of their faces.

Her thoughts went to Tenna. She would never see that bright, sometimes annoying, friendly face again. The one who was always there for her. Devi wanted to make it up to her, she wanted to do the same for Tenna.

_But where was she? _She could not grasp the idea Tenna might be dead.

The question sent a flood of rage through her. This was her ONLY friend on the line. There was no way in hell she was going to let some former love interest stick figure get in the way of the safety of her only loved one.

Johnny paced back and forth, his thoughts echoed, "It was her who was now on the ground. But why take advantage of it?"

Her teeth were clenched as Johnny continued to rant, she only got bits and pieces of how he contemplated this whole situation and his actions.

She decided to break the endless sentences that spewed from the killer standing above her. Fear gripped her while her thoughts drifted to the consequences, but anger was a more powerful emotion.

"I can't stand this monologue thing you're doing right now!! My life is falling to pieces and I can't do anything about it with you in my way!" Devi screamed, her body tensing, preparing to stand.

Johnny loomed over her like an unwanted shadow, Devi tried her best not to shrink away with the pain of fear returning in her.

His eyes seemed to be glazed over in a blazing rage.

"You're life is falling to pieces?!? Live with it! My life has fallen to pieces, so many pieces, it's scattered like dust. I have no way of ever regaining another piece of me! Or even knowing what fucking happened in the first place for it to break! I've been trying to hold myself from all emotion. I kill, to hold onto that little sliver of what I know I am. Besides they deserve it, the assholes bring their own fate!" Johnny hollered.

She was shocked at his words, but the powerful emotion rage soon washed away her concern.

She collected her thoughts as best as she could, anger now replaced the dread as she stood, unaffected by the knife glinting from the light in his left hand.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!? MESSING WITH SOMEONE'S LIFE LIKE THAT?! Maybe they were an ass to you!! But you think it gives you the slightest chance of a right to take that person's life?! YOU ARE THE LOWEST FORM OF LIFE!!!!! You degrade yourself to even give them what they don't deserve at all; a REACTION! LET ALONE AN ESCAPE FROM THIS FUCKING WORLD! They're not fucking good enough to breathe the air, OR ANYTHING, you leave behind!" She took a quick breath.

"Yet you think that you're doing someone a bit of good. You're so fucking selfish!! I can't believe it. You think that humans that aren't assholes don't think about doing the things that you have done?!" She watched, almost satisfied, as Johnny's expression changed to confusion and surprise at her sudden confidence.

"Oh...they do something so much worse than you do, they pull back that violent thought and drown it along with a part of themselves! THEY'RE DOING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ON THE "MAYBE" THAT THEY'LL BE RECOGNIZED AND REWARDED FOR SUCH A DEED AS BEING SELFLESS!!

"YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS PAINFUL?!? YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS HELL?!?! TRY LIVING IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT A RELEASE!!!!!! YOU HAVE A RELEASE!! SOME HUMANS DON'T!! SOME HUMANE CREATURES ARE DROWNING, YET LIVING!! SUFFOCATING IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT A CHANCE OF FREEDOM NEXT TO ALL THOSE ASSHOLES STINKING UP THEIR ONLY AIR!!!"

She paused for a second, angrily recollecting. "I hate what you've done to me, I HATE the thought that the possibly ONLY free thinker, ONLY guy for me, is a killer that possibly killed my ONLY FRIEND!!" She wobbled as her body reminded her of the condition she was running on, she was tired and hungry and especially desperate to hear the way Tenna squeaks that damned Spooky toy, to tell her she and the toy understand.

Johnny watched her steady herself from the energy that it took to spill out those words. He was taken back by this whole rant of hers. She coughed and she trembled again, he looked at it as a godsend that she had paused.

The words had hurt him dearly, and he knew it was meant to. He felt the despising tears approach his eyes. He thought that maybe if he pointed out to her that she was so caught up in emotion, she would change, that she would know she was very tired and upset.

Johnny dared to speak, mostly to the floor.

"Hate is so heavy when you're weak." Johnny muttered, holding back the tears. He hoped these words comforted her, that she would realize that she was tired, she was weak from fear and any other emotion that she felt and expressed.

"Weak?" She questioned. Johnny nodded, thinking that she simply didn't hear him. He still was staring at his feet. "You think I'm weak." She whispered very softly, slowly approaching him. "I'll show you fucking weak!" She curled a fist and struck Johnny down severely.

He limply skid across the floor, blood trailing from his nose, it surely was broken. Pain swelled over his eyes and he could barely see. He froze in shock of her sudden strength that knocked him down.

She approached him, he involuntarily curled under the fear that she would hit him again. She almost scoffed aloud at his fear, he was finally feeling like she did when he tried to kill her that infamous night.

"Oh, Nny." She stroked his hair gently, he stiffened at the feeling, shocked at her sudden change in tone. She softly whispered into his ear, the air brushing his skin was almost intoxicating, he struggled to suppress thoughts.

"I hope you feel the way that I did when you tried to kill me. I hope you suffer MONTHS afterward from this." The soft hand that was running through his hair suddenly stiffened and gripped a handful of his hair viciously. She pulled violently so his head was level with hers, Johnny suddenly let out a sharp, whimpering sob.

Her voice was noticeably harsher. "I hope you always remember that I despise you, you are not worth the breath of my words." Devi hissed and dropped his head to the hard floor carelessly. It slammed down, almost bouncing, she could have smiled at his wince.

"I HATE you Johnny. You make me so sick. You are so repulsive to me that I want to vomit until any memory of you is out of me." He tried to look at her, he couldn't. Devi didn't give him the privilege of looking into her eyes that he so loved.

He wanted to make her stop, convulsing on the floor to reach up, just to make her stop speaking, because her words hurt worse than anything she could do to him.

He cried out, words she didn't understand, and didn't care to.

"You want to know the truth, Johnny? You want to know what I think of you and our past escapades?" Johnny winced from what he feared."I want you to know, and I want it to hurt you so terribly. I want you to know that I WISH WE NEVER MET!" Johnny whimpered like a wounded animal.

She glanced over to where a peculiar looking porcelain burger boy stared at her. Feeling the need to smash something, she promptly picked it up and threw him on the floor, carelessly aiming for Johnny's head, it missed but instantly smashed into a pile of jagged pieces.

Devi turned, coldly, and did not look back, leaving Johnny a sniveling, sobbing mess of blood and tears.

Her footsteps were getting softer; he whispered her name, like she could hear him and would forgive him.

It was no use.

Meat's half broken face stared at him as a silent victor.

He obviously had lost his newest battle to become cold, and moreover lost an old one he wished had vanished.

All hope shattered and was forever irretrievable.

Johnny was desperate for anything to distract him from the mental beatings he endured.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he howled and started to beat the ground, anything in his reach.

He began bloodily smashing the porcelain pieces even farther. They dug painfully into his fists, but it barely hindered him from the unbearable regrets and fury.

He screamed and cried out what sounded like a name.

A name that would not answer.

No matter how much Johnny beat himself, endlessly, until he couldn't lift his arms for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm asking that you read and review! **

**I really enjoy the encouragement, especially this time around, because I am so busy, and I'm finding it harder and harder to write chapters.**

**So please! Review! I'm searching for inspiration, I think I have an outline of how I want to finish this but I am weary on it.**

3 3 3 —hearts for those that read.

3 3 3 3 3 3 —more hearts for those that review!


	6. Like A Woman's Scorn

Devi walked promptly out the door, angry. At what, or who she didn't know, she wanted to say that she was pissed at Johnny. If he actually did kill her, she would be. And she knew she would be back to avenge, she would do something more painful than whatever Tenna endured. Johnny would pay, severely.

She stopped mid way to the street, a little shocked at her own anger, but then muffled cries of Johnny bawling caught her off guard. What she had done to a human being began to infect her compassionate side.

She tried to pull those images her imagination had so graciously given her before, of Tenna in terror, in pain, but they refused to surface. Only Johnny's pain and suffering echoed.

Devi looked to the sidewalk, and despite her attempts, a hot tear rolled down her face.

She searched herself for the confidence, strength and rage that she was coursing with a moment earlier.

Energy fell like bits of glass dropped on the floor, broken and way out of her reach.

Her limbs fell heavy so quickly she stumbled into the grass in Johnny's lawn.

Her body was begging for rest, she had been running on solely emotion for the entire day. Her thoughts scattered bitterly to her own self-criticism for not eating in the past few days. She put up petty fights with herself of how she was so inspired she didn't have time to fix something to eat, or go to the grocery store for that matter.

Inspiration...like it meant anything now.

She could see the stars colossal and over powering in their presence above her. But all she could think of was how sadly beautiful they were.

They were scattered, carelessly and some were fading fast like her thoughts.

She tried to scare herself out of this sudden fatigue, but it seemed all her adrenaline had been drained completely.

It was painful to move her hand, or anything, she could vaguely feel the coarse sidewalk under her legs and the fresh earth under her fingertips. All feeling was fading like the stars and everything in her view.

Devi fell quickly into a dream about how Tenna was standing next to her, giggling and laughing as much as she would if she were actually there.

"Tenna..." Devi could barely even speak.

"Yeah, Devi?" Tenna spoke, casually, and reaching out to Devi as if she wanted something.

"Where are you?" Devi asked. "I miss you."

"Right next to you, silly." She said. "I miss you and Spooky too." She paused, and looked Devi over, concerned. "But you'll be okay, you can still paint, right?"

"I..." Devi trailed. She wanted to hug Tenna, but she was still paralyzed with weariness. "I don't know. I can't move."

"That'll go away." Tenna smiled.

"Why...I mean," Devi started, she could barely even ask, a little afraid. "How..."

"Did I die?" Tenna asked, so simply like it was normal conversation. "It wasn't painful, that's all you need to know."

Devi felt the tears roll down her face. "Honestly?"

"Honestly." Tenna shrugged it off. "Devi, just remember, you should go out. There are other people out there. Good people. It may take a while, but you'll find them." Tenna smiled and outstretched her hand. "I think you have something of mine."

Devi couldn't speak, the tears she had began to cry just wouldn't stop flowing, and soaking her completely, even her hair was becoming drenched.

"...What?" She was able to choke out.

"Spooky." Tenna gave a sweet smile again. "Kind of ironic, huh? I'm a ghost speaking to you, and I ask for Spooky, when it's something I should be?" Tenna laughed, Devi couldn't help but chuckle, though the tears continued to douse her.

Devi was able to put her heavy hand into her wet pocket, and pulled out the little skeleton doll and handed it to Tenna. Tenna immediately squeaked it, making Devi weep more.

"Devi..." Tenna said, now turning her attention to Devi. "I'll wait for you." Tenna's voice was fading fast and a loud noise like static flowed over Devi's ears.

"Tenna! I..." Devi started, she tried to move toward her, water spilled off her limbs.

Tenna mouthed the words, "I know." and faded away, with one last, clear, squeak.

Devi opened her eyes to the falling rain pouring on her, she must have been asleep for a little while because morning had tried to start, but failed with rain winning the battle.

She was still extremely tired, but she could finally move. She turned her head to the side, where a certain Spooky doll almost scared the shit out of her. Its black eyes were looking directly into hers.

Devi was soaked, but she rolled over onto her side and lifted herself onto her knees, where she looked at the doll, laying on what seemed to be a large patch of fresh dirt, turning to mud in the rain.

The fresh earth looked so much like a grave, she wanted to scream.

Devi was a little unnerved by the thought of her best friend being buried in a former love interest's front yard, but like she was in a trance, she dug up with her fingers about a foot, a little fearful to go any farther, and laid the doll carefully into the hole.

She stared for a long time, kneeling on the sidewalk, at the possible grave of her best friend. The doll stared back at her in the hole, and it oddly seemed in place.

A few thoughts fell through her silence, like maybe unearthing her body and burying her in a more proper place, but Tenna was never one for the 'proper', and Devi had an odd feeling Tenna was at rest.

She began to cry again, thinking how a fun person like Tenna was laid to rest, hardly something in her spontaneous nature.

Devi buried the little doll, finally, and swallowed her tears for a moment, as she looked back to Johnny's house that seemed so small now.

The door was swinging wide open in the wind, and when she dared to peer past the rain washing into his house, she didn't see anything living. It made her shiver, thinking Johnny may have passed over her while she was vulnerably unconscious.

She touched the earth again, and said goodbye the best way she could.

She stood, the rain still falling, and began the walk away.

Devi reached her small apartment building, it seemed like it took an hour to get there.

It was almost the hardest thing she'd ever gone through, passing Tenna's floor number, knowing that Tenna would never be there again to cheer her up and force her to go out.

Devi walked into her unlocked apartment, it seemed so small and confining, also. Once she got past the doorway, only then did she question why it was unlocked.

Devi was almost sure she locked it before she left.

She looked around, on guard for anyone to jump out at her, looking to her easel, she saw the unfinished painting, and how haunting it seemed. For some reason the tortured face infuriated her, like it was insulting her.

She approached it cautiously, staring at the still wet paint. She looked at it, and she despised her latest work with every ounce of her body.

She kicked it as hard as she could across the room, which wasn't very far, as she was still tired.

It landed wet-side down.

"Fuck." She sighed. "Of course."

She walked over to the canvas and went to peel it off her floor, when she noticed something stuck on the back.

It looked like a note.

The words were scratched onto the piece of paper quickly and she glanced to the bottom of the page before she read it, where it was signed,

Johnny C.

She dropped the note before she could read it, fear of him knowing where she lived, and breaking and entering made her almost become paralyzed with fear.

She picked up her pallet knife and held it tightly.

Once she had scavenged her entire apartment, and couldn't find any trace of Johnny, she lifted the piece of paper off the floor and began to read it.

_Dear Devi,_

_I know that I could never apologize enough for your loss, but I wish to at least give you some kind of comfort in knowing that I have decided to leave. I may return, but I do not intend on coming near you._

_I give you full permission to destroy all my possessions, it may be your revenge, if you wish._

_Any fear you may have had of me should be erased in knowing that I will never bother you again._

_I know you do not care for what I do with myself, but I am still determined to become cold._

_I deeply admire your ability to continue to paint. _

You are stronger than I could ever be.

_Sincerely,_

_Johnny C._

Devi put the note on her coffee table, staring at it as she sat down on her couch.

It was so eerie for her, almost too unreal for all these things to happen in a span of twenty-four hours.

Twenty-four hours...

Why was that sending up a red flag in her mind?

"THE POLICE!" She leapt off the couch and began scurrying around, unsure of what to do. "I've got to let them know...!" She stopped herself.

If she told them the entire ordeal, they would either lock her away, thinking she was insane, or would actually investigate and discover all of Johnny's things.

His house, the bodies, and his memories.

They probably would destroy everything.

Johnny had given her 'permission' to destroy it all.

She glanced back to the note, the words 'I'm still determined to become cold' stood out to her.

If Johnny was going to try and cleanse himself from all of this, he's going to have a hell of a time doing it.

If Johnny ever returned, she decided she would leave his prison untouched for him.

Where if he had achieved his goal of becoming inhuman, all the memories in that place attached with emotions would be waiting for him as soon as he arrived.

Johnny would fall back to the reminiscing, emotional, and regretful being he always has been.

And _that_ was the revenge she wanted.


End file.
